Knowing the Real You
by Mayumi88
Summary: He doesn't know how he feels about her,and how SHE feels about him, but somethihg unexpected happens...please R&R [COMPLETED]
1. YOU HAVE TO THROW UP!

**Knowing the Real You**

Chapter 1: You Have to Throw Up!

He didn't know how he felt… he was confused…was she really his fiancée? He couldn't believe that they're actually getting married in a few years… That means he's going to spend the rest of his life with her… wow... he never thought of it that way…

Asakura yoh was walking down the hallway in his house. He was just in Anna's room to clean her floor. She shouted at him for like a dozen times… God she's unbearable, how am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with her? These thoughts drifted in Yoh's mind as he made his way to the kitchen, because as always he was hungry. I mean, I don't hate her, she's helped me loads of times, and she's kinda cute, but… I just can't shake the fact that she's too cold, I don't know what she's thinking, I have no idea what's on her mind and I have no idea how to make her happy… am I really gonna be her husband one day? He sighed as he opened the refrigerator to fill his stomach with something. He sighed again as he realized that the fridge was absolutely empty, except for a bottle in one of the fridge's drawers. That's weird, he thought, who would put a drink in a fridge's drawer? Oh well at least there's something. He opened it and drained it. It tasted quite well but it was like nothing he had ever tasted. Suddenly he heard a loud noise; he looked up to see Anna staring at him with wide eyes. He recoiled, knowing what was coming. To his great surprise, nothing happened. She just stood there with her mouth open, staring at him as though he were a ghost.

"Umm…Anna? Whatever it is, I'm sorry and I won't do it again" he smiled weakly at her.

"Yoh, don't tell me you just drank that bottle." she said in a somewhat worried voice, but it was dangerous all the same. He replied cheerfully:

"Yeah I did, is it yours? Sorry I didn't know… I'll go buy u "but he was cut short by Anna jumping on him, holding him from behind and pushing on his stomach.

"THROW UP!" she shouted at him. "COME ON I SAID THROW UP, U HAVE TO THROW UP RIGHT NOW!"

Yoh was in shock. First he had to get around the fact that his fiancée had jumped on him, then the fact that she was practically hugging him, and then ordering him to throw up.

"Anna… What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in bewilderment. This was VERY strange.

"What is this stuff I drank anyway? I thought it was juice or something" he looked at her. She had stopped trying to force him to throw up, instead she lowered her head until he could only see her trembling mouth. At that very moment Yoh became really scared. This was so not like Anna; she wouldn't act this way if it was something stupid. He came to a conclusion which he shouted but in a yoh-ish way that gave the impression of sarcasm in it.

"Don't tell me it was poison?" looking at her with his cute wide eyes.

"No. it's not." he began to smile but stopped when he heard her next words. "It's something even worse."


	2. Your Thoughts

**Knowing the Real You**

...> means somebody's thoughts ok...

* * *

Chapter 2: Your Thoughts… 

Yoh blinked at her. He couldn't really comprehend everything going on around him. I mean, what in the world could be worse than poison, this is my life we're talking about for God's sake…Man is she _REALLY_ my fiancée? She's supposed to love me for all I know… Yoh was thinking disbelievingly, all the while Anna just stood there looking horrified, as though the world was over for her.

"Okay…listen Yoh… there's something I need to tell you" she looked at him seriously. He chuckled; he just wasn't used to Anna talking to him like this. Of course he stopped at the dangerous look she threw him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled. "WHAT YOU JUST DRANK IS GOING TO MAKE YOU…" she seemed unable to continue, as though not saying it would help…but then he heard the rest of her sentence:

They will make you read my thoughts…> except these words did not come from her mouth. He looked around for the source of that voice, it was definitely Anna's voice, but he swore he saw her mouth shut while hearing it…

"ummm… Anna? That was really cool and everything, but… how did you do it?" he asked, looking just a bit freaked out.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. This is a potion I've been working on for the several past weeks, it's a potion that enables it's drinker to read other's thoughts , it's not complete yet, so it shouldn't last for more than a day at the most".

That's a relief >Yoh heard that but didn't comment, choosing to act as though he hadn't heard anything. This was going to be tough; he didn't like the idea of eavesdropping into other's thoughts, especially his friends, whom are surrounding him 24/7.

At that moment the doorbell rang, they both turned to look at it, both worried about what's about to happen. Who the hell wants to disturb us today? Can't I just be alone with him for…> but she froze, suddenly remembering…she turned to him slowly, only to find him staring at her, blushing deeply…

Oh no…>

"Yoh, don't you DARE misunderstand me." But she was cut off by that damned doorbell again.

"I'll go see… who it is…"and he left her there trying to explain herself. He himself was lost for words. He opened the door…

"Horohoro, how are ya?" Yoh smiled looking at his friend. He hadn't seen Horohoro for a while now, so he was really happy to see him. But, for some reason, Horohoro seemed less than happy to see Yoh.

"Oh, hi Yoh. Long time no see" he smiled at him, but it was plain that it was a twisted smile…which reflected his thoughts…

Oh man…why is _Yoh_ here? I wanted to see Anna, maybe even hit on her if I could get the chance…> but his thoughts were disrupted when he received a full blown punch from Yoh on the face. He was thrown on the ground.

"Yoh what the hell got into ya, huh? What was that for?" Horohoro shouted at the top of his lungs at him. Yoh didn't answer; he couldn't see himself explaining to anybody about his new ability of reading minds. Instead he just stared with raging eyes at his long-time friend. He couldn't believe this…Horohoro knew perfectly well that Anna was his fiancée, of course he never said anything about his feelings for her to anyone, because he had no idea about them himself… but this was definitely unforgivable, whether he loved Anna or not…this was unforgivable…

* * *

hope u liked this... please review 

author's note: can somebody please tell me why am i supposed to write a disclaimer? i don't understand it..


	3. The last thing I heard

**Knowing the Real You**

**AN: thank u 2 everyone who reviewed..especailly Hao's fiancee08...u really encouraged me to write this...

* * *

Chapter 3: The last thing I heard**

I will never forgive you… if somebody had this new ability Yoh had, that is what they would've heard coming from Yoh as he stared down at Horohoro, who was still recovering from the shock of being punched in the face by his usual calm friend. But he recovered fast enough, seeing as how hot-blooded he was…

"YOH! How dare you punch me for no reason? I oughtta…" but he shut up at the look Yoh was giving him. It was nothing like he had ever seen, like the eyes of a tiger staring at its prey, ready to strike…

They both kept silent, only dimly aware of the shocked Anna inside watching the whole scene…but then Yoh spoke:

"Horohoro, get the hell outta here. I don't wanna see your face for the rest of my entire life…"

He was saying this in the most dangerous voice ever to be heard, it reminded him of the way Yoh spoke to Hao, with that deadly glare… although Horohoro was known to be an idiot who knew nothing about people's feelings, he was quite hurt by this sudden change in Yoh… for all he knew, his friend had punched him for absolutely no reason…

Yoh didn't even wait for a reply; he walked in and slammed the door in Horohoro's face, leaving him outside, dumbstruck. He passed Anna who was still in the kitchen without a word, went to his room, put on his jacket and was on his way out of the house when she caught his arm.

"Where do you think you're going? You've got some training to do mister" but she was immediately interrupted,

"I'm not training today Anna" in a tone that made it sound so final she didn't even argue. She stopped pulling on his arm, but didn't let go.

"Yoh, you can hear my thoughts, right? You…you know I'm… worried, don't you?" she said to him in barely more than a whisper.

This calmed Yoh down a lot, he knew Anna for too long not to know that these words were causing her all her dignity to say.

"Why did you punch Horohoro, Yoh? He didn't say anything, of course that was your fault after hitting him after barely two seconds. So it must have been something he was thinking, ne?"

He sighed secretly; she was just too smart for her own good. He chose not to reply.

"Yoh," but he had no intention whatsoever of telling her. He pulled his arm from her grasp, and said without looking at her,

"Nothing. Just…stay away from him ok," and heft her there to be confused on her own.

He didn't really know where he was going, he just walked on and on, thinking…I don't love Anna…so why am I so mad at Horohoro? Why did I go ballistic just thinking of what he might have done to her?… is this what they call jealousy? No, no, I'm not jealous…I'm just…well…she's like a sister and…ummm…AAAAAAAHHHHHHH I WON'T THINK ABOUT IT! I DON'T CARE…

He looked around, his legs had led him to the city park. It was still quite early, it'd be nice to have a walk here and just cool down. He passed a group of girls sitting on a bench chatting, he blushed furiously as he heard every single one of them think the same thing:

Woooow…he's SOOO cute!….> he sighed in exasperation, he was used to girls staring at him and flirting with him in school, but he was just never interested in any of them, they were not like _her_.

Without warning, he felt a hard blow on the back of his head. The sick sound of metal on skull was heard as Yoh fell to the ground, glimpsing the tip of a metal pipe gleaming in the strong sunlight. He tried to get up, but his eyes were out of focus, he was starting to lose consciousness, everything was going black and his head felt like it weighed a ton, before he fell into that darkness, the last thing he heard was her voice, her panicked shout as she screamed for him to be ok….

* * *

ne: right? 


	4. First Kiss

**hiiizZz everyone...thx for reviewing...hope u like this

* * *

**

Knowing the Real You

**Chapter 4 : First Kiss**

He was dreaming of her…there she was, the six-year -old Anna hitting him for not giving her his toy car, and he was crying…then the eight-year-old Anna forcing him to do the dishes…then the ten-year-old Anna making him mop the floor with his shirt…they were more like flash-backs of their history together, they sure were painful to remember, but they had a sweetness about them that only Yoh could understand…

It was almost noon, and the sunlight poured down on the unconscious Yoh in his bed, with Anna sitting right next to him…she was thinking… thank god I was there, or nobody would've helped him in that deserted area of the park…I swear if I find that bastard I'll kill him…

She looked down on him, he still has that pained look on him, his eyebrows are frowned, but he still looks calm, his mouth slightly open…oh Yoh…please be ok…I don't know if I should take you to a hospital or not…I don't want to leave your side…

He was still dreaming when he heard her…she sounded so far away, yet he heard her…she sounded worried…so unlike Anna…he heard his name between those lines… can it be? She's worried about me?

These questions were interrupted…he felt something soft touching his lips…he felt a tongue enter his mouth…he couldn't resist, even in his painful condition, he couldn't resist…

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing that met his eyes were her tears, Anna's tears that shone brightly on her face. Her eyes were closed, yet tears still poured out of them as she pressed her lips softly against his lips…he raised his hand to touch her face…

She yelped when she felt Yoh's hand. She broke away and held his hand, speechless.

"Yo!" was all he said to her. She smiled; it was so like Yoh to say that, she was so releived, her tears just came forth even harder. She opened her mouth to speak; Yoh expected nothing but comforting words…but then…

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT STUPID SHAMAN HIT YOU LIKE THAT? WHERE HAS ALL MY TRAINING GONE?"

She completely exploded. Yoh's hair was blowing backwards as he was on the receiving end of Anna's yelling. It kept on going for at least half an hour, Anna yelling her head off, reminding him for the hundredth time how big of an idiot he was, and Yoh sitting there waiting for her to finish, smiling weakly…

"What are you smiling about, baka? You could have died."

He didn't reply, he just gave her his cute smile. She blushed, remembering what she was doing when Yoh first woke up, but hid it quickly…

"You're ok now, so I don't need to waste my time anymore than I already have," and she left the room.

Although these were extremely hurtful words, Yoh wasn't affected by them in the slightest…because the reason of his continuous smiling when he was being yelled at, was his new ability…what he heard from Anna's thoughts were enough to make any boy think he's the luckiest guy on earth…

And besides…today he had received his very first kiss…from the girl he had started to fall in love with…


	5. Jealousy

**yo everyone! thx a million for reviewing...luv ya all**

**oh and remember: ...> means someone's thoughts

* * *

**

Knowing the Real You

**Chapter 5: Jealousy…**

"YOH! OH MY GOD, YOH ARE YOU OK?" Tamao rushed into his room the minute she heard Yoh had been hurt. She practically ran to his bed and held his hand, tears shining in her eyes.

Great…why did _she_ have to come?…> Anna turned her head away the moment she saw Tamao enter the room, although she knew Yoh would be able to hear her, try as she might she couldn't stop herself from thinking in rage…

what's _SHE_ doing here? I was happy with just the two of us here alone…>

Oh no…> again she had embarrassed herself in front of him…she decided to get out of the room as soon as possible before her feelings were uncovered by him anymore than they already have…

Yoh, on the other hand, was smiling to himself in amusement…this was going to be interesting…

They heard a knock on the door. They turned to see all their friends at the door looking worried…including Horohoro...his face darekened when he saw him...but before he could say anything...

"MASTER!" Ryu leapt on him, hugging him with tears pouring down his face like waterfalls, until Yoh felt his ribcage cracking. The rest of them walked over to him and asked about what happened…Yoh's eyes widened, he didn't know how to act...he had just punched Horohoro on the face that same day...but he still came...to see him...

When Yoh explained about the incident, they all flared up at once…asking questions about who that_bastard_ could be, and why has he chosen Yoh to hit…all the while Yoh was looking at them with shocked eyes…he couldn't believe it…he was so surprised at how his friends seemed to be so worried about him…he could hear every single one of their troubled thoughts over him, and how upset they were, and how they would get revenge on his attacker if they found him…

This was turning to be the best day of his life…

Of course the same couldn't be told about Anna…

Before the gang had showed up, she was planning on leaving to save herself…but since they came in she was held for investigation, drowning with questions about Yoh…so she decided to hang around for just a little while longer…it wasn't entirely because of them…she didn't care about what they wanted…what was holding her back was the fact that Tamao hadn't let go of Yoh's hand since the second she came in…her eyebrows twitched every time she heard Tamao's sweet talk with Yoh…it was driving her nuts…she decided to do something about it.

"Tamao-chan, can you please help me in the kitchen, we have so many guests…"

"Ummm…I'd like to stay with Yoh-kun for a little while longer Anna-chan," she said in apology. "Pilika could go instead…" she pointed to the blue-haired girl standing next to her brother.

Silence…

Everybody looked disbelievingly at Tamao. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, has ever denied Anna what she wanted, or even questioned her orders…this matter was even worse…this girl was getting close to her fiancé…they all turned to look at Anna apprehended…they covered their ears for the explosion that would occur in a matter of seconds…

They waited…

Nothing happened…

She showed no emotion, she just turned to Pilika and beckoned her to come with her. Without a word, she walked out of the room.

They all let their breaths out…that was close…

and speaking of Pilika's brother...

Horohoro hadn't spoken a word since he came...his face looked worried...and it was true, Yoh could hear how upset he was with his new ability...but Horohoro seemed to be avoiding him...he couldn't forget what happend between them only a couple of hours ago...he was still angry...but Yoh was not prepared to forgive him or apologize to him anytime soon...he_had_ tried to seduce Anna,afterall...

and there was something else...

It wasn't only Anna who was bothered by Tamao's behaviour…two hot headed shamans were staring daggers at the hand that was still over Yoh's hand…

Yoh seemed to notice that…seeing as that he couldn't block their thoughts from his ears...but he never thought _those_ two would fall for Tamao…of all the people... Ren and Ryu!...forgetting momentarily about Horohoro...he watched those two in amusement...and he laughed openly at them...they all stared at him incrudelously...and they all had the same thoughts...

That hit on the head had defitely done someting to him...>

In the kitchen…

Anna was acting strange…she slammed anything that came across her hand on the counter…she dropped several dishes and cups on the floor…not bothering to clean up…she seemed to be muttering to herself…her eyes, that were usually dead and scary, seemed to be even more so…Pilika was definitely freaked out…

When they were done from cutting some pieces of cake and putting them on a serving plate, they headed back to Yoh's room…when they got nearer, they heard a sort of commotion going on in there…

She panicked…something was wrong…she could feel it…

She quickened her pace and pushed the door open. When she looked inside, she noticed that everybody seemed to be on their feet. And they were gathering around Yoh's bed, looking scandalized.

When she walked in, they all turned to look at her with terrified eyes, not saying a word.

She got nearer…

And nearer…

Then her fiancé came into view…

What she saw made her drop the plate she was carrying…it shattered into a thousand pieces…

Just like her heart…


	6. Misunderstanding and something else

**AN: to everyone who reviewed...thank u so much...u guys have been keeping me going...luv ya

* * *

**

Knowing the Real You

**Chapter 6: Misunderstanding…and something else**

Her eyes widened until they were like huge orbs…reflecting the scene before her…

Down crouched Tamao, both her hands on Yoh's chest…with her lips crushed against his lips…

_THEY WERE KISSING_…

Anna could not believe it…this definitely was not happening…she must be seeing things…

She closed her eyes, tightly…praying that when she opened them a different view would be upon her…

This was just a nightmare…yes, just a nightmare…

She opened her eyes…

And there they were…kissing. Tamao seemed to be so into it, she was actually blowing into his mouth…and that bastard Yoh was not responding at all…not complaining…he just looked as if he were surrendered to her…he almost looked asleep…that shit head…

She did the only thing that seemed to make sense to her…she strode to Tamao, and with all the strength she could muster, punched her on the face, breaking their kiss and knocking off her feet and onto the floor.

"What the…?" Tamao stood up quickly, "Anna, NO, you don't understand…"

"Shut the hell up!" Anna whispered in a dangerous voice, she turned to Yoh, who seemed to be faking being asleep…I'll show him…

SLAP!

She had slapped Yoh against the face with every cell in her hand screaming in rage…

His head just turned with the power of the punch to the left…and stayed that way…

That's weird…

If he's planning to keep on acting, fine with me, she thought…

She stared at him…at his supposedly rising and falling chest…

Wait a minute…

His chest was not rising and falling…

He was still…very still…is that idiot faking to be dead? How stupid of him…and yet…she couldn't help but notice how good an actor he was…she was almost fooled by him…she almost believed he really WAS not breathing…

There in the background, there seemed to be a lot of people shouting, panicking, calling-noSHOUTING her name continuously…she didn't notice that it had been going on for a very long time…all the time she stood there seething…their voices sounded so far away…until she felt a pair of cold hands gripping her arms tightly…she awoke from her trance to hear this person positively screaming at her…

"ANNA! What are you doing? Can't you see he's stopped breathing!" Tamao was beside herself with rage and panic.

"Why on earth did you go and punch me like that? Do you want Yoh to die?" she went on…

"What did you think I'm doing…kissing him? Are you crazy? Would I really do something like that at a time like this? HE'S STOPPED BREATHING FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Anna stayed silent…for the first time in her life…she felt stupid…

"I…" she began, but Tamao cut her off,

"HE'S GONNA DIE!" she screamed, tears splashing down her face…

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Ryu shouted suddenly.

"We better do something, quick, or we're gonna lose him" Horohoro instructed.

"Tamao, a minute ago, when Yoh's seizure began you said you know how to perform CPR, right?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. I learned it at school." she said confidently. "I was just starting to do mouth to mouth resuscitation and pumping his chest when Anna here felt like practising her punching skills" she pointed out angrily.

"Tamao, please try it again. QUICKLY." everyone begged her.

"Hai" and she put her mouth against Yoh's mouth for the second time…blowing as hard as she can while pinching his nose shut.

Everyone watched apprehensively…

Praying for him to breathe again…

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" she screamed suddenly as she pulled away from his lips.

"TRY AGAIN!" they replied in panic.

All this while Anna stood there…everybody around Yoh…everybody crying…

But her…she couldn't shed a tear…

Her shock was beyond tears…

She walked to him and grabbed both his shoulders…

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Anna screamed until her throat was sore…

Nothing happened…

He was gone…

He was really gone…forever

For the first time in her entire life…tears were falling down her face…tears that felt warm against her cold skin…they didn't stop…instead they came down continuously…her eyes felt like they were bringing forth knives instead of tears…but that was nothing compared to her heart…

This can't be happening to her…

This was not fair…

"WAKE UP! YOH WAKE UP NOW!" she held both his hands. "You still have to make me lunch, Yoh…you have to wake up to make me lunch…Yoh…" she added weakly, not able to scream anymore. When she realized the truth, she couldn't bare it…she threw herself into his chest, hugging him as hard as she can, tears still falling silently down her now raw cheeks…

"Anna, you're crushing me"

Her head flew up. Either she was hallucinating or she had definitely just heard Yoh's sweet voice…

She looked up at him…and there he was smiling, blushing very bright red…

"YOH!YOUR'E ALIVE!" everybody screamed in ecstasy. "Oh thank god," they all wiped their tears, laughing loudly in joy.

"Yoh…how…?" she couldn't speak. She was so happy she was speechless.

"Ummm…actually…I was…faking," he smiled at them sheepishly.

Complete silence…

Complete silence even more…

Then Ren spoke,

"Aaah, Yoh? We didn't catch that…can you say that again please?" he asked, his eyes twitching.

"I was faking" Yoh replied simply.

"I really wanted to know if I was a good actor or not, it's always been bothering me…" he said, smiling pleasantly at them all. "So how was it? I'm sorry if I scared you"

He looked around.

He backed against his bed when he saw the looks his friends were giving him…they looked like serial murderers preparing to kill the person they hated most in this world…wanting to tear him apart limb from limb…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" they screamed in unison.

"KISSAAMMAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ren raged brandishing his weapon at Yoh. "I swear Asakura I'll get your blood for this"

Every single one of the gang was either shouting in complete rage or threatening Yoh to a very painful death…including Tamao, who blushed realising that she had practically kissed Yoh for no reason at all…

None of them seemed to notice that Anna was no longer in the room…


	7. It's Over

**hiiiiiz everyone...thx AGAIN for the reviews... hope u like this...**

**Disclaimer: I don' own SK sadly

* * *

**

Knowing the Real You

**Chapter 7: It's Over…**

They were so angry they could have killed him. Yoh was trying to smile, but the death glares everybody was shooting him were really hard to ignore.

"It's really not funny, Yoh" piped Pilika, "You scared us to death, we really believed you were dead" she bowed her head, her eyes misting with new tears.

He was affected by her emotions. Ashamed of himself, he tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Pilika. I really am. I never meant to cause all this trouble" but he was cut off by a furious Ren.

"_You didn't mean to cause all this trouble_? ARE YOU MAD?Yoh, you faiked_death_, that's NO joke" he was still so angry; he believed he'd never forgive him.

"Wow, I guess I really am a good actor, no I'm great. I should try for Hollywood" he smiled triumphantly but wiped that smirk off after one look from his friends.

"Ummm…where's Anna?" Manta suddenly asked out of the blue. "She was just here a minute ago."

"Yeah. Hugging my master" Ryu smirked at Yoh, making him blush furiously.

They all looked around. That was weird; nobody had noticed her exit the room. The door was even closed.

But not for long.

It flung open a second later, revealing Anna.

They were starting to ask where she had disappeared off to, but froze when they took a _proper_ look at her.

She was holding a full set of kitchen knives. She looked murderous.

She walked over to Yoh… and started throwing knives at him one by one, including the BIG butchering ones.

The whole gang gasped in fear. They wanted to interfere but Manta held them off, shaking his head as if saying: if you get one step closer you're joining him...

So they stood there and watched in horror.

There seemed to be an infinite number of knives, she just kept on throwing with everything she got, they were hitting various places surrounding Yoh, pinning him to the bed until he couldn't move an inch, with a very frightened expression on his face. Wow, he thought, she must be REALLY mad. He could hear her cursing, swearing and screaming her mind out on him, but no body heard that except him…to everyone else, she was completely silent except for the sound of her taking an angry breath before every knife she threw at her fiancé.

At long last, she seemed to have used up all her knives. Everybody sighed in relief; it was a miracle Yoh was still alive…

They waited for her to leave but she didn't. She just stood there panting a little. It must have taken a great deal of effort to throw those fifty knives at him and missing every single one. They all watched apprehensively.

"It's over." and she stepped out of the room.

Everybody was puzzled. What's that supposed to mean, _it's over_? Did she mean she was OVER with throwing knives? Or was it something else only Yoh would get? As one they all turned to him.

They gasped.

For the first time in their lives, they had seen Yoh wearing that expression.

It seemed that their second guess was right.

He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at that doorway Anna had stepped out of a second ago.

He couldn't believe it.

"What was THAT about?" Horohoro wondered out loud.

Complete silence. Then…

"She…broke up with me." he stated in monotone voice.

Complete silence again.

"WHAT?" they asked in disbelief. "You mean…"

"Yeah. The engagement…it's over."

In the background, he heard a certain somebody whoop with happiness.

Again, it was only he who heard it.

He swore upon himself that he'd punch that bastard again until he was turned into a flat pulp.

* * *

AN: I know I know...another cliffie..(so shoot me) well to everyone who supports this story I'm REALLY sorry, I won't be updating in a while cause i'm going on this trip and I won't be back for 10 days..(sighs) well...so you're gonna have to wait for a while for chapter 8, but please don't forget about me ok? c ya soon guys...bye 


	8. Realization

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz everyone! I'm so sorry for this SO LATE update...I was on vacation and had a lot on my plate...but at last here's chapter 8 for ya...it's a bit short but I promise there'll be alot more to come... enjoy!

* * *

**

Knowing the Real You

**Chapter 8: Realization**

Every single one of the gang held their breath, as they were all expecting some kind of reaction from Yoh…

They all waited…nothing happened…

This was such shocking news. Who would have ever guessed that the legendary couple could break up? And in _this _way…it was just scandalous…

A sudden movement jerked them out of their trance, as Yoh got slowly out of bed.

"Hey! Where do you think _you're _going?" Pilika exclaimed as he started heading for the door.

"Yoh, wait…you're hurt"

He gave her an expressionless look, stopping in his tracks. She stepped back, wondering why on earth that stare gave her the chills…

He resumed his way towards the door, shutting it lightly as he went out into the hallway; smiling bitterly…she had no idea how right she was…

Everybody in the room just stood in silence, not quite knowing what to say…

Without realising it, he found himself out of the house and in the late afternoon sunlight. It was starting to turn into a beautiful shade of red… I guess my day of reading minds is about to end…he raised his head to the sky as he thought…well, it wasn't a complete waste…I did enjoy some of it…he smiled quietly as he remembered Anna's thoughts, Anna's troubles, Anna's worries, Anna's kiss…

The smile on his face was slowly fading away…it was turning into that poker face he always wore…

Anna's kiss…Anna's lips…Anna's touch…

Why is it that all I can think of at the moment is Anna? No, I'm being stupid…there are other things too, which were all very funny to find out. Like the fact that both Horohoro and Ren have a huge crush on Tamao, and neither of them is able to express it…their thoughts when Tamao kissed me, or tried to revive me really, were priceless. Yeah, and Anna came and punched Tamao then slapped me after that…Anna…NO, I'm thinking about her again…_why? I don't like her, so why the hell can't I stop thinking about her? _

It doesn't matter anymore, she dumped me, and that's that. I don't care. I don't care in the slightest. Our parents arranged this marriage; I didn't choose her to be my fiancée. So…it's ok. It's ok…

He looked around him. He was very surprised to see that he was standing in the middle of the park. The same park Anna found me unconscious in, he thought. He watched a couple walk past him, hand in hand; looking like the whole world was smiling to them. He imagined himself with Anna, holding her hand just like that.

That's it.

IT'S NOT OK!

He turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could toward the house. However he looked at it, it was the same.

He was in love with Anna.

He opened the front door and was greeted with the dim lighting inside. He looked around. It seemed completely deserted. She must be in her room.

He ran up the stairs and headed for the last room in the hallway. Anna's room. As he got closer, he heard something which made his heart clench. It was the voice of a boy, and it was coming straight from her room.

He stopped abruptly. He strained his ears for the thoughts of the intruder.

_Yessss…at long last…you're mine… _

He didn't want to believe it. No, he's just imagining it that's all. He walked slowly and opened the door.

Yes, Anna was there. He felt relieved. But why was she lying like that on the floor? He recognized her feet which were showing from behind her bed. But, his eyes widened as he saw another pair of feet. Nobody seemed to realize that Yoh was at the door way. He walked very slowly towards Anna's bed. And braised himself for what his eyes were about to meet.

His heart stopped.

He was right, that was Anna alright. And on top of her, his head snuggling in her neck, was Horohoro.

Never in his life had Yoh seen anything more shocking in his life.

And never had he wished himself to be dead. Not until this moment…


	9. Disgusted

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizZz everyone! oh i missed u guys soooooo much! I really truly sincerely honestly apologize for this VERY late update, but i've had a lot of things going on so i've been really busy. but i promise i'll be updating every weekend ok? hope u like this chappie...enjoy!

* * *

**

Knowing the Real You

**Chapter 9: Disgusted**

His head had gone completely blank. He blinked several times, praying every time that his eyes were going to see a different sight…they sure betrayed him…

It was weird, but he felt like he was in some kind of trance, he just stood there next to the bed staring at Horohoro snuggling in Anna's neck…his fiancée, or ex-fiancée actually…

Yoh felt his blood boiling, coursing through him, his heart was pounding, screaming for that son of bitch to stop whatever he's doing to Anna, he'd better stop or he's dead…seriously…so he did the most sensible thing in his mind at the moment.

He strode to the couple in front of him, wrenched Horohoro away by pulling his shirt from the back as hard as he can. Only then did Horohoro notice that Yoh was in the room. He realized that Yoh had seen everything, but it was way too late now. He had no idea what to say.

"Uh, Yoh! You're here…umm, I was just"- before he could let out another word, Yoh punched Horohoro straight in the face like he had never punched before. For the second time that day, Horohoro found himself lying on the floor, his head pounding from the blow of a punch from Yoh. But this time, he couldn't fight back; he couldn't fight back at all. At that moment, Yoh was looking at him with terrorizing eyes. It was nothing like he had ever seen. Yoh's expression was a thousand times more terrifying than Hao ever was. He tried to get up, but was kicked a foot away by Yoh.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _Horohoro's mouth was bleeding, he was trying to stand up but couldn't; he felt like his stomach was ripped apart. His words came barely more than a whisper. A whisper filled with physical pain.

Yoh stood there staring coldly at this person who he once considered a dear friend. He could see him suffering from the pain. But this was nothing…what Horohoro had done to him was something that can never heal…he left him an eternal scar…

"Why?" Yoh spoke in a deadly voice.

"Umm…why what?" replied Horohoro stupidly.

"If you play jokes with me you're gonna get a lot more than this" his threaten was blood-curdling.

Horohoro said nothing. He had never been in a worse situation than this. He turned to look at Anna, then back at Yoh. Before he pulled his gaze from Yoh's eyes, he noticed something. Yes, he could not mistake it. He had just seen a flicker of a different emotion in Yoh's eyes…it wasn't hate, it wasn't revenge…

It was hurt.

This made Horohoro hesitate. He was just starting to realize what he had done.

He had betrayed Yoh.

His first real friend, the one who welcomed him to stay at the inn with him…after everything Yoh had done for him…this was how he repaid him…

"Yoh…I…umm I…" he didn't know how to put this in words. All the same, he was interrupted by Yoh staring at Anna. He had temporarily forgotten she was still there.

Yoh stared at her. Why was she still lying on the floor like that? She saw him fight with Horohoro, but she didn't do anything about it. In fact, she hadn't moved a single muscle since he entered the room. He walked closer to get a better look at her. He couldn't believe his eyes…she was unconscious…

Yoh had completely lost it this time.

"WHAT THE FUCK DI D YOU DO TO HER?" He roared at the top of his voice.

Horohoro's mouth got dry…

"Yoh, calm down…I'm sorry I"-

"_CALM DOWN? You're kidding right?" _He was beside himself with rage. If what he was seeing was true, then that only meant one thing.

Anna was being raped.

If he hadn't showed up when he had, Anna could have been already lost to Horohoro.

He was shaking all over. He did discover earlier that day that his friend was also in love with Anna, but he had never dreamt he'd go this far. Violating the only person that mattered to him…

Yoh really seemed like he was going to explode, and Horohoro realized that he was shaking of fear. He was seriously thinking of running out of the room and escaping with his life.

"Don't you even think about it" Yoh suddenly interrupted these thoughts.

He looked at him quizzically. What the hell did he mean?

"About what exactly?" it was ridiculous, he joked to himself…he couldn't have heard me.

"If you step out of this room you'll regret it for the rest of your life" his voice was as cold as ice."

"You still didn't answer my question" he pointed out suddenly.

"_What did you do to her?" _

Horohoro realized that he had no choice but to answer.

"Well, nothing, I just…used a little of…umm..."

"What?" he urged dangerously.

"I used chloroform that's all, so she's ok".

There was a very deadly silence that preceded this statement. It took Yoh a little while to let those words sink in.

"You WHAT?" his raging fit started again.

"Look she's ok; I just wanted to feel what it was like…to…have her."

Half a second later, Horohoro realized that he had done a huge mistake by saying that. And for the third time, he was on the receiving end of a very angry punch.

But both their heads turned when they heard a sudden movement. Anna…she was stirring very lightly. At this, Yoh stepped towards her, cradled her in his arms, and with a last disgusted glare at Horohoro, left the room.

Horohoro stared at the slammed door. He had never been more relieved to be left all alone.

* * *

hope u liked this... 


	10. My thought gave me away

**HiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizZz minna! I know I deserve to be shot, so go ahead (BAM! i'm still alive yaaaaaaaay) i'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about this SOOOOOOOOO late update, but i've been dead busy and had so much to do. i want to thank FCelcia and Blue Rose SO MUCH for their reviews, u guys are the greatest and i LOVE you, you're the greatest...and now with chappie 10 at laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! enjoy...

* * *

**

Knowing the Real You

**Chapter 10: My thoughts gave me away…**

With a last disgusted glare a t his so-called friend, he left the room, Anna cuddling softly in his arms. He had no choice but to head to his room. He kicked the door open with his foot and entered, kicking it shut again. He then lay Anna on his bed and stood there staring at her. She didn't move a muscle. _She must still be under the effect of the chloroform… _He didn't know why, but for some reason he found the sight of her calm, sleeping face very soothing… unaware of his action, he stood there for about five minutes with his mouth hanging slightly open… his rage seemed to have disappeared completely. Nothing in the world mattered to him anymore…

All that mattered to him at the moment was this sleeping beauty in front of him…

Anna…

* * *

The setting sun sent its red threads through the Asakura household, and in precise, Yoh's room. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the ticking clock…

Kouyoyama Anna moaned slightly. She gradually tried to open her eyes. The red light stung her, but she resisted the urge of going back to her slumber and snapped her eyes wide open. The first thing that came across her mind was: _why the hell am I asleep in a time like this? _She looked around…her eyes widened as she realized that her fiancé, or _ex-fiancé,_ was sitting on her desk, head between his arms, fast asleep…

She couldn't help it, it was impossible to resist…

She smiled...

The memories of the previous hour came rushing to her, wiping that smile away… she remembered clearly how Horohoro came to her room suddenly asking to have a private word with her… she remembered those cunning eyes staring at her hungrily, looking her up… she remembered how after blowing him off, he lunged at her from behind, covering her mouth with a cloth soaked in a strong substance… her eyes that suddenly started going out of focus, and the sound of victory escaping his mouth…

Everything came back to her…

Horohoro was going to pay for this…dearly…

Nobody attacks Anna and gets away with it…

_But how did I get here?_

It wasn't so hard to figure that out. The angelic face sleeping near her told her everything. She could just imagine Yoh playing the hero and finding her under Horohoro. She could imagine how he must have reacted; he probably punched Horohoro straight in the face sending him flying. He then must have carried her into his room…_oh my gosh! _She blushed as she tried to picture Yoh cradling her in his strong arms. His hands in contact with her bare flesh…

_This is stupid…_

It's not so heroic, this is his job. His duty in life is to protect and serve me. Yeah that's right. So it's stupid to feel this way…

She stole another glance at him. He was just too cute to resist, his mouth just barely opening as he breathed in his sleep…

Anna lay back down on his bed, thinking. She reviewed everything that happened that day. It was so wacky, but it was also interesting and funny in a way.

_Did I just think that something in this world is **funny**?_

Wow, I sure am changing. But this was no news for her, she thought as she stared at Yoh. She realized a long time ago that people like Yoh would always have an affect on other people. She wasn't so surprised to find out that deep down, she was changing. All her life she was known as the ice queen. But for some reason Yoh had never called her that, even though she was the coldest toward him. He always just smiled… and obeyed.

It was almost dark, and the red sunlight had almost disappeared. Anna decided that there was no more point in just lying there doing nothing, well apart from thinking of Yoh. She started to get up, and when she stood up everything started swirling around her. Her head was spinning; she felt like she could no longer keep standing. As she fell, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her shoulders, holding her tightly and keeping her from falling. With blurry eyes she looked up into her fiancé's face. Concern was written all over it.

"Anna, please lie back down"

"I'm fine, let go of me" her voice was as cold as always.

"Anna, please, just lie back down. The effect of the drug isn't completely gone."

"I said let go of me. And I won't repeat myself"

"Anna! Don't be so stubb-" before he could finish his sentence, she had slapped him across the face.

He immediately let go of her. He didn't say anything, but there was no way his eyes could've hidden the hurt he was feeling.

"You look fine enough" and with that he left the room.

Complete silence…

Something in her heart started screaming. Her eyes stared at the door he had gone out from. They were ice cold, but her heart was nothing like that at the moment. Her fists clenched in anger. It wasn't anger with Yoh. She was angry with herself.

_Why am I like this?_

He was just trying to help… he was concerned…

He probably hates me… I wouldn't really blame him…

She had no idea how much time had passed since she had slapped Yoh, she found out she didn't care. All that was helping her in that field was the shade of darkness covering the silent room. She was surprised to see how much darker the room had become. It was pitch-black. _Where could Yoh be at this moment? Is he still angry?_

_Of course he is…_

When she got up this time, she felt perfectly fine. She couldn't help but think: looks like Yoh's advice was in its place. She smiled bitterly.

She tiptoed across the room and opened the door into the hallway. She froze in her place.

She stared at the dark figure at her feet. Yoh was sitting on the floor next to his room, hugging his knees and staring outwards. When she stepped out, he lifted his head and looked up at her but didn't say a word. Her instinct told her to give him another slap and walk away, but her heart told her otherwise. And for once in her life, she let down her mask.

"Yoh, I… I want to…"

"How are you now?" his toneless voice startled her.

"I'm…fine"

"Good, you should take it easy"

"What are you doing sitting here?"

"Nothing"

She couldn't believe she was hurt by that emotionless voice; it wasn't like Yoh at all.

_Yoh…please…_

What do you want?" she jumped at his response, but recovered quickly. She had almost forgotten that he could read her mind._ Does that mean he knew what I was thinking back in the room?_

He chose not to answer that.

"Yoh…I want to say that" but she fell silent immediately. What the hell was she about to say? Thank god she silenced herself when she did.

Yoh had had enough of this. He was sick of her coldness hiding the real her, he was sick of her mask that was irremovable. He was going to do something about it.

He stood up, and hugged her tightly.

While she was in his arms, his eyes were shut tightly, bracing himself for the storm coming. Anna was either gonna slap him, punch him or do something even worse.

But it never came.

He was so shocked to find Anna still, not moving a muscle. She just stood there and allowed Yoh to hug her. After a while, she moved her hands upwards and wrapped them around his waist. For Yoh, this was the happiest moment in his life. He could hear Anna's thoughts. She was very confused, but somewhere there he sensed happiness…

He didn't know how long it lasted, but he wished it went on forever. There was a huge battle going on inside. He wanted so much to taste those lips it was killing him. He knew it was impossible and she wouldn't allow it even if his life depended on it. He suddenly let go of her. At this she looked up at him questioningly, her eyes never leaving his. Yoh didn't really know what to say. He could hold it in no longer.

"Anna, is it okay if I…"

"Kiss you?"

Yoh was startled to hear her interruption. _Can she read my thoughts too? _

"Well…umm..."

She rested her head on his chest.

"Okay…"

Was he dreaming? If her beautiful scent wasn't filling his nostrils, he would've thought so. Slowly he lowered his head towards her; she closed her eyes, something which gave him slight encouragement. He held her head between his hands and lightly brushed his mouth against hers. He heard it clearly, a feeling downwards erupted. Anna's thoughts were telling him she wanted more. Much more…

He pushed his lips on hers harder, as if he wanted to devour her. Her tongue came out and licked his lips, asking for entrance. He accepted it gladly. Anna could taste every bit of Yoh, he tasted so sweet, and a little of orange. She felt as if she was going to sprout wings at any moment and fly with happiness. She knew perfectly well that Yoh could hear every word she was thinking, she realized she couldn't care less. If nothing, she was flattered. Yoh wanted more; he wasn't satisfied with just her mouth. He gradually went down and started molesting her neck. It was so warm, so delicious he thought he was going crazy. He was starting to go even lower when he heard something which made him freeze. Anna wanted to stop. He raised her head to look up at her with a disappointed face.

"We're seventeen years old. I know we can't do anything yet, but…"

"That's why I want us to stop, because… I don't think I'll be able to stop if we start"

"Anna…" he was very moved. It was time he let it out, he needed to.

"Anna, I love you"

He shut his eyes tightly dreading the response. Nothing came. She didn't say a word, she didn't move a muscle. Her face was as stony as ever. He had never been more disappointed or hurt in his life.

"Okay… I understand…" and he turned and walked away. He could hear nothing but his miserable footsteps. For some reason the hall seemed so much darker than before, or maybe he was too immersed with Anna to notice, he didn't know nor care. All he knew at the moment was misery.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, YOH"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around. There she was, Anna. Nothing had changed about her but her features. She was approaching him slowly. It was like she was about to cry. He realized what he had heard wasn't her voice; in fact she hadn't opened her mouth.

His whole world stopped.

That was what she was thinking…

He heard her…

There was no mistaking it…

"Anna…thank you" he smiled brightly. She knew he had heard her.

"Does this mean you're still my fiancée?" he asked slyly.

She hugged him in response. He couldn't stop himself from smiling even widely.

"I'm really sorry for earlier" he said apologetically.

"I'm sorry too, but if you ever do that again-"

"I won't, I won't. I promise" he smiled weakly. Her thoughts at the moment were scary enough.

"But you can't deny it wasn't funny" she gave him a punch on his head as a reply.

"So, am I going to be able to read minds for the rest of my life or what?"

"Of course you won't, it should be over in just about…now" she said while looking at her watch.

"How do you know?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Try it"

He tried to listen to what she was thinking at the moment. He heard nothing.

"So I'm free…"

"Yes"

"Darn it…"

She quirked her eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

He smiled, in his cute Yoish way.

"Because…it was fun…knowing the real you"…

THE END

* * *

i can't believe i finished this story...i feel like crying...i hope you all liked it...to everyone who has reviewed...THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! i swear you guys are the greatest...your reviews have kept me going on and i can't be happier...so thank you again...

hope that my writing was to your liking, and i promise i'll try to improve as much as i can ok?

luv ya all

yours 4 ever

cute mimi


End file.
